Failed Experiment
by TheLoneWolf555
Summary: Damokles, a guy who most of the time doesn't care about anything around him, is trying to hide from someone and Fenrir, his partner, who has been with him ever since he can remember. Will he be able keep whats left of his already crumbling sanity or will he let himself fall into his own insanity as his past starts hunting him down. Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

POV: Third

A lone figure was walking down the dimly lit sidewalks of Denver late at night. The figure stopped under a lamppost allowing the light to show the figures appearance. The figure is a male that looks to be around 18 years old. He is wearing faded dark blue jeans that have tears in the knee, black boots, and a black hooded trench coat that reached his ankles with a red moon on the back. His face was covered by the hood except his mouth which had a metal senbon, about 3 inches long, sticking out of the corner of his mouth. The boy looked around the empty street around him before sighing.

"You can come out now or are you going to continue to stalk me?" He called out to no one in a dull bored tone. He stood there in silence for a couple of seconds before sickly sweet feminine voice spoke up.

"My my how long did you know I was there?" Another figure asked as she walked out of a nearby shadow. The new figure is a woman who looked to be in her mid twenties with blonde hair and yellow eyes that seemed to give off a hungry gleam. She is wearing black sweat pants, white sneakers, and a white shirt speckled with dried blood. She had her hands behind her back as she slowly walked towards the boy.

"Long enough." Replied the boy, still in his dull bored tone. The woman stopped a couple of feet from the boy before she started to giggle in a crazed fashion.

"Well then you wouldn't mind if a I got a little taste, would you?" She asked, the hungry gleam in her eyes growing as she did.

"A taste of what exactly?" Asked the boy. The woman's giggling increased until it turned into a full blown insane laughter. She swung her arms out from behind her revealing that she is holding two bloodied kitchen knives.

"Your Soul!" She shouted while rushing at the boy while swinging her knives around in a random fashion. The boy just continued to give her a bored look while he dodged and avoided each swing with ease. The woman growled when none of her attacks hit him. The boy suddenly jumped back while pulling something out of his coat and throwing it at the woman. She held up her arms to cover her face only to see that he had thrown 6 senbon that were sticking out of her right arm. The woman started laughing at what she thought was a weak and useless attack until her right arm suddenly went limp and dangled down lifelessly by her side. She looked surprised before growling at the boy who was casually standing in front of her while holding three senbon in each hand between each finger.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" She demanded while cradling her right shoulder.

"I just disabled all motor functioning in your right arm for several hours." He said casually before throwing 6 more senbon at her left arm causing that arm to go limp like the other. The woman's hungry look turned to fear when her arms went limp. She turned to run but fell down when her right leg refused to move properly. She looked back at it to see 6 more senbon in it. The boy slowly walked up to her while putting his senbon away and pulling out what looked like a katana's handle without a blade. The handle was wrapped in a black cloth and it was missing the usual guard. He held the part where the blade is supposed to be up to his left palm before slowly pulling it away. As he pulled it away a blade came with it. The blade ended after it was 2 and half feet long with a slight curve to it and the blade was an inch thick. The metal was black while the cutting edge was red. He stopped in front of the woman on the ground who was staring at the boy in fear. He brought up the sword and smiled at the woman showing off his slightly elongated canine teeth.

"Since you wanted a taste of my soul you wouldn't mind if I had a bit of yours as well?" He asked before swinging his sword, decapitating the woman. Instead of bleeding out her body turned black before it compacted down until it was only a floating dark red ball with a purple core surrounded by hexagonal plates. Her soul, specifically a kishin egg. The boy let out a sigh before putting the tip of his sword up to his left palm and slowly pushing the blade into it just like how when he pulled it out. There was no sound or wound, only the blade slowly sliding into his skin, like he was absorbing it. When he put the entire blade into his palm he pulled back the handle to reveal that their was no blade, he put the handle into his coat.

"Damn Damokles you usually kill them quickly and quietly, not scare the piss out of them. Is something wrong?" Asked a voice out of nowhere. Then the the boys right sleeve started dripping what looked like red and black blood before the blood started to move around and form a wolf's head with yellow eyes.

POV: Damokles

"It's nothing Fenrir, she just reminded me of _her_." I replied while spitting out the last part venomously. Fenrir just gave me an understanding nod before he reached out and swallowed the kishin egg whole. He looked up at me with his yellow eyes before speaking.

"That makes 90 kishin eggs." I nodded before turning around and walking away. Fenrir just moved back inside my sleeve before moving up my back and poking his head out from my coat over my right shoulder, knocking off my hood allowing my face to show. I have dark blonde hair that spikes in the back and sides as well as two bangs that frame my face and end at my chin, a pair of black rectangular glasses, and my eyes are yellow with slit pupils and bags under them.

"I think it's about time we go to DWMA, don't you think?" I asked Fenrir. He thought about it for a couple of seconds before nodding.

"Yeah your probably right. We can get some more kishin eggs on the way there and then we can get some more medicine from Malinda. No need to be their for longer than needed." He said. I nodded before walking into an ally that had a motorcycle leaded up against the wall. It's a black Suzuki GW250, my Suzuki GW250 to be exact.

"Wake me when we get there or when you need my help." Said Fenrir before he slid back into my hoodie and dissolving. I grabbed the helmet which is black with a red wolf design on it and put it on before getting on my bike and starting it. I revved the engine a couple of times before popping a wheelie and driving down the road. ' _Next stop, Death City Nevada.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

POV: Damokles

I parked my bike in front of my apartment and walked into my apartment. It took me two days to get back because I stopped half way to get some rest before continuing. Sadly I didn't run into any other kishin eggs on the way here for Fenrir, so now I have to get some more missions from DWMA. I let out a sigh while turning on the lights and hanging up my coat. My apartment is simple, the kitchen and living room are joined and their is a hallway that branches off into two bedrooms and a single bathroom at the end of the hall. The living room as a couch, a coffee table, and a TV in it while the kitchen has a counter, a table with two chairs, a fridge, and a dishwasher.

I opened my fridge to show it was filled with Mountain Dew. Don't judge me, that shit is good. Anyway, I grabbed a Mountain Dew and walked into my room. my room has red and black wallpaper, my bed in the corner, a desk and laptop in the other corner, and a window. I sat down at my desk, pulled out a sketchbook and started drawing. I draw and doodle to keep myself calm or when I just want to pass the time.

I drew for a couple of hours before I checked the time 7:30 pm. I put my sketchbook away and got up. ' _I wonder what I should do? Might as well just wander around the city before the sun comes up'_ I thought while walking out of my room. I grabbed my coat before walking out of my apartment. I debated on whether I should use my bike or not but I ended up leaving it and just walking around or in my case using the roof tops. What, it's quicker than taking all of those winding roads and people won't mess with me.

I had walked around for couple of minutes before I saw a young woman standing in the middle of the street next to a boy with white spiked hair that is swept to one side, red eyes, and looks to be around 15 years old. He is wearing a yellow and black jacket with buttons going down the front, a pair of maroon pants, and yellow and black sneakers with a pattern on the soles resembling his teeth. Around his head is a prominent sweatband that has a sticker with his name on it and a circular logo featuring a red-lipped mouth bearing pointed fangs surrounded with the letters 'E-A-T.'

The woman is a tall with large… assets… and an alluring figure, she has short violet hair with long strands on each side of her face that curl up and around, bright yellow cat like eyes, and she is also wearing a witch's outfit. The girl's witch outfit is a black-blue dress that shows off her shoulders and wraps around her neck, long, open sleeves that reveal her hands and shoulders, a short skirt with a white frill, long high-heeled boots that curl upwards at the toes, and a black witch's hat that coils around at the end. This is Blair, an… acquaintance, I guess, of mine.

They were standing across from a girl who looked to be around 14 and she had ash blonde hair kept in two pigtails. She is wearing a typical schoolgirl outfit consisting of a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a green striped tie, a red plaid skirt, black boots with white buckles, white gloves, and a trench coat with a cloak-like end. She was looking down at the ground so I couldn't see her face.

"How should I know?" Asked the guy. I was curious about what was happening so I sat down with my legs dangling off the edge of the building to watch.

"Cool men don't go cheating around, after all." As the guy said this is right arm glowed before turning into a large black with red cutting edge scythe blade that curved around Blair.

"Maka!" The guy shouted while holding out his other hand to the now identified Maka who looked to reveal a pair of olive-green eyes with small tears at the edges. She looked at him before running to him and grabbing his hand. The guy glowed before the rest of him turned into the shaft of a scythe, which Maka grabbed onto. ' _I wonder if they know that Blair isn't a witch.'_ I thought. Maka dug her foot into the ground and swung the scythe, cutting Blair in half at the waist. Blair looked surprised before her body turned black and compacted down until all that was left was a floating purple soul.

"We did it, Maka." Said the guy when he transformed back into his human form and grabbed Blair's soul.

"Mm-hmm." Replied Maka."Thanks, Soul." ' _So that's what his name is.'_ I thought.

"The issue isn't about one's form." Said Soul as he gazed at Blair's soul, "The issue is about one's soul, right?" He asked while looking over at Maka.

"Once you eat that…" Started Maka.

"Yeah, I can become a Death Scythe." Finished Soul. Then he swallowed Blair's soul whole, before he suddenly froze. The wind started to pick up and swirl around Soul, as well as some lightning that was striking the area around him.

"My power! my power is rising…" Soul shouted as several pure black scythe blades started popping of him.

"… not." Soul said as the wind, lightning, and scythe blades suddenly vanished.

"Eh?" Replied Maka as she looked at Soul, not believing what happened. Soul just stood there before burping up a small cloud of smoke. They just stood there, frozen in shock, as a small black cat walked in front of them wearing Blair's hat and pendent around it's neck, before it meowed at them. They both looked at the cat in surprise.

"Y-You wouldn't be…" Maka stuttered while asking the cat. ' _Looks like Maka figured it out.'_

"I never said I was a witch, meow." Replied that cat which sounded like Blair. Maka and Soul just stared at the cat, with bewildered expressions, as the cat was suddenly surrounded by pink smoke. When the smoke vanished in the cat's place was Blair on her hands and knees, without her hat revealing a pair of cat ears matching her hair.

"I'm just a cat, with strong magical powers." Said Blair as she moved her hand in a way that mimicked a cat. Soul and Maka still just stared at her with those same bewildered expressions.

" 'The issue isn't about one's form,' right?" Asked Blair, repeating what Soul had said earlier.

"Does that mean I…" Soul finally getting over his state of bewilderment, "devoured 99 Kishin eggs, and one cat's soul?" Maka, who was still standing there, suddenly jolted up.

"Now that you mention it…" She started before stopping as if remembering something.

"Which means…" She stopped before shouting, "We messed up?!"

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Shouted Soul as he revved his motorcycle, which suddenly appeared, don't ask how. He drove off with Maka on the back holding on to him.

"I'm a failure as a meister! I have to start over from the beginning." Shouted Maka as they turned the corner, driving out of my hearing range.

Blair was about to ran after them on a large pumpkin she had summed using her magic, but was stopped when I jumped down behind her.

"Been awhile, hasn't it?" I asked.

"Wolfy?" She asked without turning around.

"I thought I told you not to use that annoy-." I didn't get to finish because Blair had turned around and glomped me, knocking me over with Blair landing on top of me.

"Wolfy, your back!" She shouted as she rubbed her face against my cheek repeatedly.

"Yep." I said while adding emphasis on the 'p', "So… can you get off of?" I asked her. Blair stopped rubbing her head against my cheek and took on a thinking pose with her hand on her chin, while still straddling me.

"Nope." She said before laying down on me and continuing to rub her head against my cheek. I had to resist the urge to knock her out. ' _This is gonna be a long night.'_ I thought while sighing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

POV: Damokles

After finally getting Blair off of my chest I went to her house and we talked for awhile with me telling her what I had been up to when I was away gathering Kishin eggs and her telling me what had been going on in Death City and DWMA. Blair eventually got tired and went to bed and I walked back to my apartment to relax and draw some more.

I let out a small yawn while walking into DWMA. When I walked into DWMA I went straight to the nurse's office to go pick up some more I walked in I saw a woman with black hair arranged in a spiked style exactly like mine except her bangs reach past her jaw and entwine around each other like a caduceus snake stopping right below her chest, and dark blue eyes. She is wearing a black sleeveless dress with a high collar and two white arrows crossing across each other over the stomach of the dress and ends just below her knees, an open white lab coat, and white slip on shoes. This is Malinda, the school nurse.

"Oh, hello Damokles, I was wondering when you would show up, you should have run out of medication by now." She said when she saw me. I nodded before sitting down on one of the beds in the office.

"Yes, I ran out two days ago but I was in Colorado at the time so I couldn't do anything about it until I got back." I replied in my usual dull bored tone.

"Okay, hold on while I go get some more of your medication. It'll only take a minute." She said before getting up from her chair and walking over to a glass cabinet full of all types of medication.

"When was the last time you slept?" Asked Malinda suddenly. I had to think about that question for a little bit before I found an answer.

"About a month ago. Why?" I asked.

"I can see the bags under your eyes. You know I can swap out your current medication with some that'll suppress your soul wavelength for a couple of hours so you can sleep without having another… 'incident'." She suggested before walking back over to me and handing me two different pill bottles.

"Why tell me now?" I asked while reading the label of the new pill bottle.

"Because I just finished making some yesterday. I wanted to make sure it only suppressed a person's soul wavelength without doing any permanent damage." She replied while sitting back in her chair.

"How long will it last?" I asked while looking back at Malinda.

"About 5 hours. I couldn't make it last any longer without some damaging side effects." She said while turning around her swivel chair and going over some notes on her desk. I thought about it for a little bit before pocketing my normal medicine, which makes sure I stay awake without any side effects, and opening up the new medicine.

"I'm sleeping here. Make sure no one bothers me." I said while pulling out a pill, it was black with a yellow arrow wrapping around the middle of it.

"Don't worry I will. Have a nice rest." She replied before I swallowed the pill and instantly felt my normally large and wild soul seem to shrink into itself and relax. I took off my glasses and put them on the corner of the small stand next to the bed before leaning back onto the bed. I never realised how tired I actually was until everything went dark the second my head hit the pillow.

I opened my eyes only to find myself standing in a room with a large full body mirror on the wall in front of me. I looked around the room to find that the left side was red with a black liquid dripping down the walls on that side and the right side was black with a red liquid dripping down the walls on that side. I looked down to see that the black liquid swirled around with the red liquid and reached up to my ankles. ' _I haven't been here in awhile. Still looks the same as before.'_ I thought to myself before walking over to the mirror. When I stopped in front of the mirror I looked at my reflection only to find myself staring at a wolf. It was about three feet tall at it's shoulder, it's fur was a mix of black and blood red, and it's eyes are dark yellow.

"It's been awhile since we've been here hasn't it?" Asked the wolf.

"Indeed it has." I said while giving him a small nod. The wolf let out a sigh while slowly shaking his head.

"You know that even if this new medicine works now eventually you'll snap, … again. Right?" Asked the wolf, his voice a little weaker than before. I nodded.

"Yeah, I know, but it'll do for now. I'll just have to make sure no one from DWMA is near when it happens." I replied, my voice was serious instead of it's usual dull tone. The wolf nodded and went to say something before he suddenly lurched forward a little and let out a pained gasp. The room started to shake and the walls cracked a little causing more liquid to spill out. I heard the wolf's bones snapping and muscles tearing as his limbs and body started stretching out and expanding until it resembled a bipedal wolf-like creature, like a werewolf. It was a couple of feet taller than me but it was hunched over so its head was level with mine. It's fur looked wilder and it's eyes held a look of bloodlust and hunger. The liquid in the room now reached up to my knees before it stopped.

" **It's only a matter of time till you snap and release me in the process."** Said the wolf like creature in a darker tone than before.

" **After all, we're the same person. Isn't that right, Damokles!?"** Shouted the creature as it slammed its clawed hands into the mirror, shattering it. My vision started to blur and fade.

"Your right Fenrir, it's only a matter of time." I said before my vision went black and I felt myself falling back.

I bolted up, my heart beating faster than normal and my blood was starting to boil. I looked over to find Malinda giving me a concerned look. I felt my soul starting to lash out as well as my hunger and instinct acting up as well. I forced myself to calm down and soon my soul returned to it's normal wild state. I reached for my glasses.

"How long?" I asked while putting my glasses back on.

"6 hours, the medicine wore off an hour ago. You started tossing and turning in your sleep and you soul started acting up about 30 minutes ago." She replied still giving me that concerned look of hers. I let out a sigh before slowly getting up and walking towards the door.

"How much medicine did you give me?" I asked while stopping at the door of her office. She looked at me for a couple of seconds before sighing.

"Your usual medicine will last for a month and the new medicine will last for another month if you have one a day." She said while walking back over to her desk.

"Then I'll be back in about a month, maybe two." I said while opening the door.

"Okay, see you then." She replied. I walked out and was about to close the door when I stopped.

"And Malinda," I started without looking back, "Thanks… for helping." I whisper out the last part with a small smile on my face, not that she could see.

"No problem, I'm glad to help." She said. I closed the door and started walking towards the mission board to see if I could mind any good missions that give me a challenge.

' _Well that was a waste of time.'_ I thought to myself as I walked out of DWMA Academy. Turns out their weren't any good missions available and somebody already took the Anubis mission, so I decided to head over to my sensei's house for some practice. ' _I wonder if his house is still covered in stitches?'_ I thought to myself as I walked to his house. After a couple of minutes of walking I found myself standing in front of the nicknamed Patchwork Lab, a large blocky slate-grey building with multiple structures that make it look like a mix between a house and hospital, which is surrounded by a grey wall. The most notable aspect of the Patchwork Lab is that the building is covered in stitches, hence the nickname Patchwork Lab. ' _Yep, still covered in stitches.'_ I thought while walking towards the front door. I didn't bother knocking and just walked right into the house.

"Oi, Stein, you in their?" I asked out loud. while walking through the hallway of the Patchwork Lab.

"Oh, if it isn't my favorite student Damokles. I thought you had forgotten about me." Replied Stein as he came rolling down the hallway on his swivel chair, which happened to be covered in stitches as well. Stein is a tall man with silver-grey hair and big round glasses. He has a large screw/bolt going through his his head. He is wearing a white lab coat with stitches on it as well, a grey shirt with darker grey patches stitched into it, and grey pants to match his shirt. He also has stitches zig-zagging across his body. I never understood his need for stitches and patchwork.

"I'm your only student, Stein." I told him while giving him a deadpanned look. Stein chuckled before speaking up again.

"I doubt this is a social visit, so what do you need Damokles?"

"I haven't had a good challenge in a while and can't allow my skill to dull from lack of use, so I came to spar." I said.

"I should have known." Replied Stein as he turned his screw. He spun his swivel chair around before rolling down another hallway.

"Follow me." He said. I complied and started following him down the hallway. After a couple of seconds of walking we arrived in front of a large room that was empty except for a large circle on the ground in the middle of the room.

"Hand-to-hand or weapons?" Asked Stein as he stood up and walked into the circle.

"Hand-to-hand." I replied while walking to the circle with him. We stood at opposite ends of the circle, each in our own fighting style. My style was built around speed and attacking joints to disable my opponent. I closed my eyes and breathed in, focusing my soul wavelength around my hands and feet, before breathing out. Time seemed to slow as my heart slowed down and my body relaxed. Then my heart suddenly speed up and my blood started racing, my body tensed, my eyes snapped open, and I ran towards Stein with him doing the same.

I woke up finding myself lying on the ground bruised and out of breathe. Stein was standing over me, his breathing was hard but other than that he was fine. He held out his hand to me.

"You lasted longer than last time and your attacks are faster as well. Nicely done Damokles." He said as I grabbed his hand allowing him to pull me up. As I stood up I suddenly felt light headed.

"Damn it, Stein, how much did you take?" I asked him while clutching my head in left hand. Stein chuckled a little before speaking up.

"I have no idea what you mean, take what exactly?" He asked with some hidden mirth.

"I know when someone takes my blood, so I'll ask again, how much." I asked him again a little more threateningly than last time.

"Okay, okay," Started Stein as he held up his hands, "since you naturally produce 3 times the amount blood a normal person does I took about 12 liters so ⅔ the amount of blood you usually have. It should only take you a couple of minutes to get it back since you also naturally produce blood much faster than any normal person."

"Damn it Stein! I swear to god if take my blood again without my permission I smash your balls and make sure you can never fix them." I said while glaring at him. Stein let out a chuckle.

"Oh my silly little Damokles, even after all these years you still can't beat me while I'm holding back, what makes you think you'll even be able to scratch me?" Stein replied while grinning at me. I growled at him while still glaring threateningly at him. This staring contest last several minutes before I let out a sigh and started walking away.

"Whatever. I got what I wanted, so I'm leaving." I said while leaving.

POV: Stein

I dropped my grin as Damokles walked away.

"I wonder," I started as I pulled out a vile full a black and red blood-like liquid, "just what kinds of secrets does your blood, Damokles?"

POV: Damokles

The next few days passed without anything of interest happening except for watch Stien beat up some 1-star meisters in the graveyard. It would have been more interesting if that Maka girl could have pulled a strong enough Witch-Hunter, but in the end Stien still kicked their asses. That's always fun to watch.

So here I am laying on my bed resting after another sparring session with Stein, no matter how weird he is, he isn't called the best 3-star meister for nothing. When my phone starts to ring.

Letting out a sigh I stand and answer said phone.

"What do you want?"

"Damokles," Stein starts offs with a serious tone, "I need you to shadow some students." I let out another sigh, so much for relaxing for the next week.

"Fine, who are they and where are they going?"

"The meisters are Maka Albarn and Soul Evans. They are heading to the Santa Maria Novella Basilica in Italy. I want you to shadow them and only interact if they are in trouble and can't get themselves out."

"Okay, got it." I said while hanging up. I let out another sigh, I feel like I'm going to be doing that a lot in the near future, while grabbing my coat and sword handle.

"Well Fenrir, you're in luck, we're going to Italy." I said out loud before hopping on my bike.


	4. Important Message

**Important Message**

Okay so first of all I'm alive in case anyone, the few of you how are reading this, are wondering. As for what I've been doing this past year or so instead of writing, I will give you guys a list:

1\. School

2\. Getting my liscence

3\. Going on vacation/visiting family

4\. Being lazy

And now for the important message. I've lost the original story board for What Eyes Can't See, Failed Experiment, and Blood and Bone. Due to this I will be putting those three stories up for adoption, just send me a private message and we'll go from there. As for Paradox, don't worry I'm still going to continue that story and I am in the planning stages for another RWBY story and a Fire Emblem Awakening story as well. Those should be out by the end of the month if all goes according to plan, so stay on the look out.

Now for those of you are still reading this or have been following my stories, thank you. I can't really say/write this any other way, so thanks for taking the few seconds it takes to follow/favorite my stories or account. It means a lot to me and I'll try my best to get new chapters published as fast as I can. So again, thanks.


End file.
